


Flowers of evil bloom

by Ilonka



Category: BlackFrost - Fandom, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilonka/pseuds/Ilonka





	

Natasha Romanova, age thirty. Stunning prima ballerina, with red wavy hair and thick lips. Tough as marble.

   Flowers - breathtaking, lushly coloured roses - all over her dressing-room. Icy mist and red eyes.

 

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets_

_you will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets ..._

   

   "You are a monster."

    Mad smile.  "You will spend eternity with this monster."

    

 


End file.
